Siamese
by animagirl
Summary: Twins, Misaki and Kisa are anime fans who are transported to the world of vampire knight. Read as the eccentric twins make things interesting. Will be written from Kisa's perceptive. There is no character bashing just lots of fun as Kisa tries to find herself. Aido/oc pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight.  
**  
**Summary: Twins, Misaki and Kisa are anime fans who are transported to the world of vampire knight. Read as the eccentric twins make things interesting. Will be written from Kisa's perceptive  
Pairings are up for discussion.  
**

"**I love fanfiction!" –**both Kisa and Misaki talk.

**Chapter1**

"I love the twins from Ouran Hosts!" Said Misaki dreamily.

"Hey- Ki-chan if you had to be in any anime which would it be?" She asked. I put my book down as I contemplated.

"Naruto. I always wanted to be a ninja," I answered.

"I want to be a pirate like in One Piece," she said with a grin.

"We can be the awesome duo of pirate and ninja awesomeness!" She grinned.

We were total opposites at times but when people were around we liked to act similar. We liked to act like Kaoru and Hikaru from Ouran.

We both had short black hair and lively amber eyes. We were anime fans. We also had similar tastes in clothes.

Misaki was more energetic and talkative. I'm usually more reserved and stubborn at times.

"Oh look a shooting star!" She shouted. **"I wish for an adventure,"** we both chorused.

"Yeah its getting kind of boring here," said Misaki. "Let's play some music," I decided turning up the song 'Runaway by Linkin Park'

"GO TO SLEEP!" Yelled my mother in the room next door.

I sighed as Misaki almost tripped when she got startled. She slept in the bed with me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Asked a voice jostling me from my sleep.

Something was wrong- we were in a limo and we were dressed in uniform. Misaki was drooling on my arm so I nudged her awake.

"Darcy!" She cried waking ap finally.

"Are you dreaming about being in the pride and prejudice again?" I asked. She laughed dryly then looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

I looked at the driver of the vehicle. "Kisa-sama?" Questioned the man by my gaze.

"Huh- sama?" Misaki questioned.

"Um I'm driving you guys to the academy," he said dryly.

"Oh yes the academy," I said plainly playing along.

"These outfits are from Cross Academy and we look cute animated," stated Misaki wide eyed.

"Yes, you'll be attending there now. Misses are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"We're" I began.

**"Okay?"**

XXXXXXXX

"Have a good day Heiwas," saluted the driver.

So we have our names but our surnames are Heiwa... That means "Peace" right.

"What did we smoke?" I pondered to myself. "Maybe it's that wish we made on the star," suggested Misaki.

"Too bad we are day class students. This means we're ordinary humans," I said looking at my black uniform. I looked at Misaki and smiled. We probably looked cute.

"You guys are the new students," said a voice.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki Cross," she introduced. We went into our Ouran act.

"Misaki" grinned my twin.

"Kisa" I grinned back.

**"Heiwa"  
**  
Yuuki smiled.

"I shall take you to class," she said.

Well the anime didn't do this place justice. It was freaking huge. I leaned on Yuuki's shoulder and Misaki linked her arm in hers. She can be our Haruhi. (Its NOT a Yuri -don't worry)

She seemed a little uncomfortable by our closeness to her.

When we entered the class the teacher was there. "Sorry Sato-sensei I went to retrieve the new students," apologised Yuuki going to sit by Yori.

"Introduce yourself to the class so they have an idea about you," said Sato-sensei.

"I'm Kisa and my sister is Misaki," I said when Misaki was quiet. I was a little intimidated by the stares.

"We have few things we like and lots of things we dislike" began Misaki doing the Uchiha Sasuke.

"Our hobbies are training and we don't have a dream but more like a goal," I continued.

**"That is to kill a certain man and revive our clan"**

*stare*

the students and teacher stared at us. We even saw Zero look up curiously.

"We're kidding!" grinned Misaki laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
That was a cool way to break the ice. (No pun intended)

"Hey Yuuki!" We grinned at her after class.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Sayori Wakabe," introduced Yuuki to her friend.  
"Oh and this is Zero Kiryu," she indicated to her sleeping friend.

"He should be waking up. We have duties," pouted Yuuki.

"Don't be inconsiderate Yuuki," said Misaki.

Yuuki gave her a weird look to elaborate.

"All senior citizens need their naps," I continued. "Zero isn't old," stated Yuuki.

**"He has gray hair like an old man," **we pointed out childishly.

Zero's eyebrow twitched obviously he was awake.

"Anyway Yuuki- can you take us to our dorm?" I asked.

"Okay, your bags have been delivered to the room," said Yuuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyaaa!" Yelled voices in the distance.

"I guess that's the Night class," I said. "Let's check it out," said Misaki excitedly.

We saw Yuuki being pushed around by the day class girls.

**"Hey Yuuki!"** We greeted.

"Hey Misaki-san, Kisa-san I'm a little busy now," she said. "We can see. Is someone famous coming to the school?" I asked innocently.

"You haven't heard of the Night Class yet," stated Yuuki tired.

**"Night Class?"** We repeated in fake confusion.

A fan girl went into detail about the Night Class.

We watched as the Night class walked through. Misaki studying them as I leaned on her shoulder. We knew the vampires had good hearing so we couldn't really comment on how cool this is to see it up close.

The girls' cries go louder as we stood near Yuuki watching her push them back. "You're super strong Yuuki," commented Misaki as stood and watched her.

"Hey, why can those two be over the line?!" whined someone. The girls looked at Misaki and me. We gave each other a look then shrugged and got behind the line. "Oh and if you push us you're going to be waking up with permanent marker on your face," warned Misaki.

Not taking our threat into consideration a girl pushed us roughly out the way as Aido made his way to tease Yuuki

I looked at the girl recognising her.

Misaki glared at her.

They didn't take us seriously.

We have to change that.

"Isn't that girl in our class?" I asked. "Yeah- her name is Kaeda," she said.

"Let's go find her dorm room," I said with a grin.

We didn't get to see the Night Class students properly but we can really make our impression on our Day Class classmates.

**"Let the games begin"**

**What do you think?  
Please I want reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**L.A.B.B Murder Cases****- thank you so much for your review. I decided to update quickly for you******

Chapter 2:  
  
A scream was heard early morning in the Sun dorms.

"It seems Kaeda-san learnt not to mess with us," grinned Misaki. Teaching fan girls a lesson is really fun.

When we arrived in class everyone was wandering who wrote with permanent marker on Kaeda's face. Yuuki gave us a look as in 'we are going to talk'.

AFTER CLASS  
"What the heck do you guys think you're doing?!" Yelled Yuuki. "Showing someone they can't mess with a Heiwa," said Misaki simply.

"You guys want to make enemies?" Asked Yuuki.

"Ahh Yuuki-chan don't be mad," I said linking my arms around hers.

"Yeah. It's just that Ki-chan and I stick to our words. So when we threaten someone we usually go through with it if they don't listen," said Misake linking her other arm in Yuuki's

"Hey Yuuki- how about we walk you to the Night Class gates," I said as we pulled her.

We ended up skipping all the way there with Yuuki stumbling and scolding us inbetween.

"Look yonder!" pointed Misaki dramatically

"It seems little boy blue is sleeping under a tree," I said looking at Zero.

"He's supposed to be helping me do prefect duties," bristled Yuuki.

"Let's draw on his sleeping face," suggested Misaki.

"You guys- !" Began Yuuki but I covered her mouth with my hands. "We have to be stealthy," I whispered.

Misaki pulled out a black marker. We moved quietly. The vampire hunter must really be tired not to see us yet.

We only got far as to draw a moustache before Zero's eyes narrowed at us.

The three of us gulped.

**"It was Yuuki's idea!"** Sprinting away.

XXXXXXXX

Let's just say Zero is scarier in person. Misaki and I were in our rooms nursing the bumps on our heads.

"Note to self 'be extra concious when pranking Zero," said Misaki.

"Hey how do you feel about Aido?" Asked Misaki suddenly. "He's cute but he is like a fan girl for Kaname," I said.

"Remember the episode when they were doing the dorm checks and Aido had all Kaname's used things," laughed Misaki. I laughed with her. "Poor guy always gets bitch slapped," I said.

"By the way I wonder where we are in the anime," said Misaki in thought. "Just keep eyes and ears open," I said.

"We shouldn't interfere too much, we don't want the Kuran incested royal bustard to see us as enemies," pointed Misaki in a more serious voice.

"Let's call him Kirb" added Misaki.

"Ahh but I love teasing Yuuki- her reactions are so cute!" I said. Misaki grinned at me.

Our world was becoming so boring and it's been a while since we messed with people.

"I guess we can tease her a bit. Hey I got an idea for something fun tomorrow. Let's be Aido's fan girls for a day," I began with a mischievous smile on my face.

XXXXXXX

The next day we went to Yuuki with a request. "Hey Yuuki could you introduce us to Idol-senpai?" Asked Misaki shyly.

"You like Idol-senpai?" Asked Yuukii.

"We like Idol senpai," I corrected popping up behind Misaki.

"Um- well I guess that's okay," she said scratching the back of her head nervously. She looked a little put off.

**"Hey Yori-chan!"** We greeted the girl.

"Misaki-san, Kisa-san," she nodded in response.

"-san! Makes us old just call us by our names or by nicknames," said Misaki.

"Devil 1 and Devil 2," mumbled Yuuki. Yori raised an eyebrow at her. We laughed. She was still upset that she got hit by Zero too.

Ohh thinking of Zero.

I saw him sitting at his desk sleeping again.

I nudged Misaki who grinned mischievously.

**"Hey Zero!"** We greeted on either side of him shouting in his ears.

He lifted his head to glare at us.

We ignored it.

"Is your hair bleached?" Asked Misaki pulling a strand of his hair. "Ohh your eyes are violet are those contacts," I asked.

He slapped Misaki's hand away. "You two are annoying," he stated.

**"Thank you!"** We grinned.

"So, anyway do you get pension?"

"How long have you been in school?"

"Is it because you stress a lot that your hair is white?"

"Do your parents have hair white?"

"What is the meaning of life?"

We could sense Zero seething in annoyance. We grinned at him in victory. Zero hit us both on the heads.

**"Ouch!"** We clutched both our heads in pain.

"I forget Zero is the type to hit a girl," I said rubbing my head.

"You two never learn," said Yuuki shaking her head but smiling at our antics. Yori giggled behind her hand.

Well, at least we're making it interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you got the sign ready?" whispered Misaki eyeing me.

I hid it under my blazer.

We stood next to Yuuki smiling as the day class girls cheered when the gates opened.

As Yuuki was pushing the girls back. Aido once again went to Yuuki. "Idol-senpai. These are the new students Misaki and Kisa Heiwa," introduced Yuuki to us.

"What beautiful girls," said Aido touching Misaki's cheek at I want it.

"Don't forget me!" I squeaked hugging him from behind. All day class girls whined at Yuuki for using her prefect authority to get us with Aido.

I let go as Yuuki pulled me off. "See you next time girls" waved Aido.

Everyone's jaw dropped as Aido turned around to the gates.

In big pink writing there was a sign that says:

'I love Kaname so stop harassing me fangirls!'

I heard Zero snort. Upon hearing Zero, Kaname stopped and turned his gaze to Aido. He then looked at Misaki and me who were leaning on Yuuki with big grins on our faces.

Yuuki gave us both the 'look.' The same one mum gives us whenever we're in public with her.

"Aido- your back," said Kain pulling out the sign.

The expression on Aido's face was so hilarious that Misaki and I were on the floor laughing.

"You two are the new students," said Kaname walking toward us.

Damn it, Kirb is curious about us!

"H-hello your highness," said Misaki wiping the tears from her eyes and stood us. I did a formal bow.

"Don't be disrespectful to Kaname-senpai," growled Ruka. We turned to her and nodded.

"We apologise"

"I'm Misaki"

"Kisa"  
**  
"Heiwa"  
**  
"You two complete each other's sentences" noted Shiki.

"Siamese twins," mumbled Kain eyeing us.

Bad! We have the Night Class attention. They can suck our blood at night.

We were stared at in silence

Very uncomfortable silence.

"Look at the time Mi-chan," I said holding up my wrist which was bare of a watch.

"Oh it's late. We should be getting to our dorm before it gets dark," she noted.

"So we're gonna make like a banana," began Misaki.

"-and split" I said running off with her.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in our dorm

"We really need to be careful of who we prank," said Misaki.

I sighed and funnily enough a little fire came out.

"Did you just breath out fire?!" Asked Misaki wide eyed.

I did it again. Concentrating, I got the fire on my hand.

"Wow, I think our star didn't send us here completely defenceless at least," I said.

"I wonder if I can do that too," said Misaki. She concentrated too and fire appeared in her hand.

"Oh my Jashan! Now if we're attacked we can so go Natsu Dragneel on their asses!" Yelled Misaki.

This makes me happier.

"Hey, we should buy some things. Whatever was packed in our bags we forgot to buy fireworks," I said.

"Oh yes and we need hair dye and other tools to annoy our enemies," said Misaki.

"We'll ask Cross if we can leave tomorrow for stuff," I nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

we stood in front of Cross's office.

Deep breath.

"We need to make a good impression," said Misaki. I nodded becoming serious

I raised my closed fist to the door

Knock knock knock

"Mr Chairman Cross," Misaki called.

Knock Knock Knock

"Cha-irman Cr-oss," sang Misaki.

"Come in," said a voice.

We went in and saw Zero's eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

**"Hey Zeee-ro,"** we said standing either side of him.

"The new students. Misaki and Kisa Heiwa I hear. You really made a name for yourselves. So what can I do for you girls?" asked Cross in a friendly manner.

"We need to go to the village," said Misaki.

"Yeah it's an emergency," I added.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cross generally concerned.

"Misaki didn't pack enough underwear!" I blurted.

Zero face palmed

Cross's face hit the desk.

"Well I can't have Yuuki go with you two. She's in detention and if I get her out the students will feel I give her special treatment. Zero you're going to have to escort them," said Cross.

Dammit how are we going to buy our pranking stuff?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I have this Ki-chan. You get what's on the list," instructed Misaki when we were at the clothing store.

I stood in the corner as Misaki went to get Zero distracted. She put a bra on top of her uniform and prances toward him.

"What do you think Zero?" asked Misaki.

The brooding prefect turned to the girl and his eyes widened.

"The sign says you can't try them on here. Take that off," he told her.

"I didn't know you were so bold Mr. Prefect. Telling me to take of my bra," she laughed which got them stared at by everyone in the shop.

"How about you take it off," she said suggested.

It took a whole lot of control not to laugh as I slipped out of the shop and collected the items on the list.

Let's just say I don't think Zero will ever let the Chairman order him to take us shopping again.

I hid all our items in the bottom of Misaki's underwear bag.

Mission Accomplished!

**I WANT REVIEWS!  
What do you think of a Misaki/oc pairing and a Aido/Kisa pairing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Thank you AngelicVampireGirl, L.A.B.B Murder Cases and Waterling for your reviews! You make me want to update soon :)  
  
**Chapter 3:  
**  
"Hmm. These flames aren't dragon slayer material," observed Misaki as the fire engulfed her hands.

"It's like Ace's in One Piece!" She discovered.

"You said you would like to be in one piece. I said Naruto. I wonder if we have a ninja technique," I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The twins missed class to find out they have the ability to walk up walls and that's about it.

"It would be cool if we had the Sharingan," I pouted.

"We can make our entrance epic. Like through a window like Kakashi," said Misaki.

"Misaki-san! Kisa-san!" Yelled Yuuki by the door.

Misaki opened the door and pulled the prefect in. "What's up Yuuki-chan?" She asked.

"Um- why didn't you guys come to school?" Asked Yuuki concerned.

"Ki-chan is sick," she said.

"Um- cough, cough, cough," I said.

She just looked at us. "You guys overslept," she guessed.

We both scratched the back of our heads.

**"Yeah"**

She sighed tiredly. "You were worried!" I declared. "Of course I worry! You guys are my friends... I might know you guys for a little while but we're friends-right?" She asked. She seemed uncomfortable.

**"Yeah! Yuuki-chan is our friend!"** We grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki linked her arms in mine as we skipped merrily to class today. We opened the door to see the sensei doing a math problem.

"Heiwas, you're late," said sensei.

**"Sorry, we got lost on the road of life,"** scratching the back of our heads

"Detention," she glared.

I pouted on my desk as Yuuki slept. We looked at Yori packing her things.

"You two should wake up Yuuki at the end of detention," said Yori.

"Hey Yori-chan how is your tomorrow night?" Asked Misaki. "Umm," the girl seemed uncertain as I looked at my twin curiously.

"I was thinking we should do a sleepover. I was planing on telling Yuuki when she wakes up," said Misaki. Yori looked tempted but uncertain. "I don't know," said Yori.

"It's a stress relief for Yuuki. The Day Class always talk about doing things and they never invite Yuuki. I saw once that Yuuki had this lonely look," said Misaki.

I looked at her- she was serious. I didn't see that happen. Despite Misaki being really immature she's really observant so I tend to rely on her a lot.

Yori was surprised by my twin's seriousness.

We aren't playful all the time! – damn it.

I turned my gaze to the sleeping Yuuki. Must be hard being a prefect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're not seeing the night class again?" I asked Misaki when we were chilling in the room.

"Well, we have to get things ready for our epic sleepover!" She said placing marshmallows and chocolate dip on a table.

She then put down a lot of throw pillows on the floor wearing her best pjs.

"Wouldn't The Kirb get suspicious?" I pointed out.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Then let him get suspicious."

Misaki can really be odd at times. A knock on the door got our attention. She becomes an extreme hypocrite- I thought we were suppose to not draw attention to The Kirb and his vampire gang

"Yuuki-chan! Yori-chan come in!" Insisted Misaki.

I got up and greeted them with a mirrored smile. They seemed so awkward it was cute.

Misaki took Yuuki's hand and I took Yori's then we brought them to the pillows on the floor.

**"Help yourself!"** We indicated to the bowl of snack offerings.

"So have you girls' been to many sleepovers?" Asked Misaki observing their hesitations.

"Too be honest this would be our first," said Yuuki looking at Yori.

"You really don't know what you are missing out on then," said Misaki with a grin she uses when she unlocks a new stage in one of her games.

"Let's start with hair!" She declared. She combed through Yori's hair and did a cute side pony with a braid on the side. She did Yuuk's in a french braid then mine with odd plaits around looking funky.

"Wow!" Gasped Yuuki and Yori.

"I always wanted to be a beautician when I was done school," explained Misaki.

We started then discussing about becoming a hairstylist and how she learnt to do hair like this.

Misaki was eager to discuss this and excitedly told them how she looked about this stuff on the internet.

A pillow fight was erupted next and then followed girl talk while munching on marshmallows.

We teased Yuuki on her crush with Kaname and ended up talking until we fell asleep suddenly as Misaki rambled on about how she will be in charge of Yuuki's wedding preparations.

It was a good night.

(AN: Really didn't want to go into description here)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was the best night ever! It was funny seeing Yuuki's expression when we were telling her about the Grudge," I yawned as we closed the door when Yuuki and Yori left.

"Hey- let's play a fun game with everyone," decided Misaki. "What do you have in mind?" I grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my word! Yuuki-chan, Yori-chan have you guys heard about this girl named Haruka?" asked Misaki.

They shook their heads.

Both Misaki and I let out a scream that grabbed the attention of the rest of the class.

"Seriously, you haven't heard of Haruka?" I asked.

"Haruka?" Repeated some girls in class.

"You guys too!" Misaki gasped.

"Should we know a Haruka?" Asked Yuuki now concerned. Misaki and I groaned.

"Haruka is a girl who appears every 50years," I said.

"The last time she appeared she was at the Lobela Academy," explained Misaki.

"Lobela?" Repeated the class president confused.

"Haven't heard of it," said a boy.

**"Exactly!"** Both of us said.

"We had this from our nanny who went missing 6years ago. She had a sister in Lobela according to her Haruka got them," I said.

"She went missing?" Repeated everyone in the class. Zero picked up his head to look at us.

They got hooked- I smirked in my head.

"Wait who and what is Haruka?" Asked the class president.

"Haruka was a pretty normal 16 year old girl despite having a taste for the dark magic. She was alive 200 years ago and now is a ghost," I said.

"Ghost?!" Everyone repeated.

"Yes, she uses to be bullied a lot and scorned by everyone since they believed she practised witch craft. In reality she was just a girl who was trying to find a cure for her little brother's illness," said Misaki.

"Yeah! And but everyone thought she was a witch so while she was out one day they took her 10year old brother and buried him alive. She was forced to watch it happen as she was too weak to fight of the men when she returned," I said sadly.

"She was later burnt to death one night by some drunk farmer who blamed her for their poor yield of harvest. 50 years later she appeared and killed every person in the village believing she would bring back her brother. She has been doing it every 50 years. The government calls it the 'revenge of our sins'. So nobody knows about it and when the killing starts it is covered up with a plane crash or nuclear explosions," said Misaki.

"That's a load of crap," interrupted Zero.

"We thought that too, we thought our nanny was just telling us a scary story but do you remember she was told this by her older sister who was in Lobela. She told us there was a few signs for the attack and we saw the first one today!" I said.

"What signs!" Gasped the girls in the class who was soaking this up like sponges.

**"Go to the fields near the stables. The grass is burnt and there are words saying revenge!" **We both cried.

Everyone made a stampede outside to the grounds. We walked with Yuuki and Yori using our best poker faces.

"Kyyaaaaa!" Was heard. We sped off faster.

"Haruka is going to get us!" Cried the girls. "I want to go home," someone whined. "What happens now?" Asked a boy. "Can we leave?" He asked.

"There was a school named Lobela which was hit by a plane 50years ago!" Gasped thhe student council president almost dropping his lap top. We crowded around him.

Obviously Misaki did the details on finer details. Making up sites on a laptop is her hobby she enjoys. Also it isn't that hard.

"We can't leave and we can't tell anyone. Kisa and I shouldn't have told you," said Misaki.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaeda.

"Our nanny told us that as word got more out about Haruka their demises grew nearer. Our nanny's sister's name was Anna she use to like dark magic and she was the first to recognise the signs. She did a whole investigation in the school when she was certain she began. To warn people," said Misaki.

She walked to the laptop and began typing furiously. "A girl who was Anna's best friend left the school first before the killings began and was in a freak accident. She fell from a bridge and died a gruesome death of falling onto a boat's propeller," she said showing them a fake article.

Everyone gasped. "What do we do then?" Asked the girls.

"Well could just tell the chairmen," I thought.

"I don't know. Ki-chan no-one has been able to stop it," said Misaki to me.

"Wait didn't our nanny said we could stop it in the last warning," I said.

"It didn't work before. If it did Lobela would still be here," pointed out Misaki.

"It didn't work because Anna left the school," I pointed back.

Her eyes widened in fake realisation.

"What do we have to do at the last warning?" Asked Yuuki.

"What are the warnings?" Asked Kaeda.

"This is annoying," said Zero about to walk away but we both grabbed him.

"Well the first one was a death of someone. This person will disappear in front of people. That is the first sacrifice. The last will be the absence of light and that is where we have to act. We have to call upon the spirit," I said.

"Absence of light?" Repeated the student council president, Seno.

"We don't really know. Since nobody survived the attack. Anna told her sister everything up until her death," I informed in fake sadness.

"Calling the spirit that's going to kill us... Isn't that dangerous?" Asked another girl shivering.

"We won't force anyone. But someone has to do something," said Misaki.

"How about we inform the Chairman first," suggested Yori.

**"We'll go since we heard the story,"** we informed them  
XXXXXXXX  
**  
"So- that's the plan,"** we grinned at the chairman.

"Scaring your classmates?" said the chairman dryly. **"It's prank,"** we said. He thought for a while.

"Well you two really made my son and daughter happy. Those two are always cursing on you," he said.

**"Cursing on us?"** We repeated sweat dropping.

"Well Zero does- he corrected. Okay you have my co-operation," said the chairmen grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what did the Chairman say?" Kaeda asked us in class the next day.

"He said he is going to investigate," I answered.

"Should we prepare the ritual or something," asked a girl, Hana. "We should just in case," I said. "Yeah- We're going to the library to look up the stuff on the internet," said Misaki.

"I will help too!" Decided Yuuki. **"Thanks Yuuki-chan,"** we said.

"Can we watch?" Asked the rest of the class.

"Sure. We would feel better with support," said Misaki.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After class everyone excluding Zero who went to do the prefect duties whom Yuuki begged to do.

Misaki stood by the widow. There was a scream and she 'fell back accidentally.'

"MISAKI!" I shouted dramatically.

"Misaki-san!" The students of our class yelled and we went to the window where we found nothing.

"She's not there? She disappeared!" cried others.

"The first warning!" said a girl.

"I can't do this anymore!" I said kneeling on the ground. "Misaki!" cried Yuuki.

"We need to tell the chairman," said Kaeda.

"We should do the ritual," said another.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"I can't do this!" I repeated. "What do you mean you can't!" demanded Seno.

"My sister is gone. Even with Yuuki, I don't think I'm strong enough for this!" I said.

"How about we do it together? We can be able to ask Haruka for Misaki-chan back," suggested a boy, Tohru.

"Yes, we can ask Haruka for Misaki back! Kisa- don't worry. I'm sure the chairman will discover something and I will ask Kaname-senpai," suggested Yuuki.

Don't ask The Kirb.

"Thanks Yuuki," I said rubbing away fake tears.

When I got to my dorm I opened my cardboard where Misaki was lying down.

"Yuuki might ask The Kirb for advice," I told her.

"No worries- I told Kaname about the prank," she grinned. "When have you been buddy buddy with Kuran," I growled.

"Oh when he saw me use my powers to get on the roof. Yeah I told him this sad sob story of being experimented on. Someone used vampire blood in our system and what not," she said flippantly.

I stared at her. Misaki... Really.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kisa Heiwa," said the teacher.

"Here," I said pretending to be morbid about Misaki.

"Kaeda Hyoki," said the teacher.

"What about Misaki Heiwa?!" Interupted Seno and Hana.

"There is no Misaki Heiwa," said the teacher looking at the register dully. This teach is an awesome actor.

"What?" Gaped Yuuki. She and Yori exchanged looks. The lights suddenly switched off.

"Kyaaaa!" Screamed the girls.

"Relax its probably power failure," said the teacher leaving. "Don't leave sensei!" screamed Megane.

"I'm scared, we don't even know the ritual!" Cried Kaeda.

That instance a draped figure stood upside down the ceiling and fire burst from the window.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The whole room erupted and Yuuki grabbed on to me.

Meanwhile in Moon Dorms...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Was heard.

"What was that?!" Said Aido jumping out of bed. Kain and most of the vampires went out of the rooms.

"Calm down. Kaname-senpai has informed me the new students would be terrorising their classmates today," informed Takama.

"The Siamese?" Repeated Kain.

"Those children are odd," said Senri. "But interesting," said Rima.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hahahhahahahah!" Burst out Misaki now on the floor.

"Ha- I kind of had an idea you two were pulling the strings in the beginning since yóu two enjoyed telling ghost stories to Yuuki at our sleepover," sighed Yori.

"This was a prank?" said Yuuki looking at me. I felt her body shaking with rage. I took a step away.

I nodded.

"The Chairman and the teacher?" She asked.

"They were in on it," said Misaki.

"The burnt grass at the stables?" Questioned Kaeda.

"We're good with using a lighter," I lied effortlessly.

"The falling from the window and disappearing?" Asked Seno.

"I'm good at gymnastics. It was staged," said Misaki.

"Those articles on the internet," said Yuuki.

"It is easy to make web pages. I was lucky you guys didn't check the date on the website then you would know it was created the day before," grinned Misaki.

"Okay, I don't want to hear more!" declared Yuuki angrily.

Everyone in class looked at each other.

"GET THEM!" Yelled Hana.

Yuuki was being cheered on to hit us since she was the faster.

Probably because of the prefect training.

Well let's just say our class really learnt a lot about them and us. Though they were mad for a while we ended up laughing about it.

Yuuki seemed closer to her classmates now than in the anime and Zero slept through the whole thing.

**Review please!  
I'm going to start with the actual plot just now. I think I'm done introducing Kisa and Misaki.**

Hey should Yuuki get bitten by Zero or should Kisa take her place?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews!**

If I write Misaki as the one who gets bitten then she will have to play more of a role than Kisa. The story is centred around Kisa only.

I'm thinking about making Zero like a brother to the twins. Read this chapter and tell me what you guys think.

I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 4:  
  
**"Prefects"** we repeated. Chairman Cross eyed us. Really did they 'really' buy into Misaki's experiment lie?

There was no proof- well unless they were going to take the powers as indication.

I looked at Misaki. She seemed to be starstruck with excitement as Kaien Cross talked about his vision for the future of vampires and humans able to co-exist together.

Misaki was the type who liked to fight for a worthy cause.

There was a knock on the door.

"Co-me iiiin" sing Cross who was happy about Misaki's interest in his dream.

"Chairman Cross," greeted Yuuki as she and Zero walked in. "Call me daddy!" Yelled Cross deflating from his high.

Yuuki sweat dropped but brightened when she noticed the two of us.

"Zero, Yuuki... Your prayers have been answered. Misaki-chan and Kisa-chan will help you with prefect duties," he explained.

"Yeah- we get to kick vampire butt!" I said happily.

Misaki hit me on the head."Protect both vampires and day class students," she corrected me.

"What are you thinking Chairman," growled Zero looking annoyed. "You guys found out about the Night Class?" asked Yuuki looking at us.

"They have always known," cut in Cross.

He told them what I assumed what Misaki told Kaname. My gaze travelled to the floor in deep thought.

This is getting more dangerous. By being so involved we are endangering our lives. I looked at Misaki. She seemed excited like a whole other world opened to her. I caught Zero's gaze studying me. I sent him an acknowledge nod and he sent me curious look.

He has a twin as I remember. Maybe I should ask him for advice.

After the casual meeting about duties. Cross, Yuuki and Misaki skipped off for supper.

I walked with Zero casually.

"I'm worried. Misaki is my sister and she wants to help you guys and everything but I'm scared that we will be endangering our lives," I said.

Zero's hard gazed seemed to soften a bit.

"It is human to worry about things like that. You should tell your sister how you feel," said Zero.

"I would but she would most likely do whatever to make me feel comfortable. I guess it comes natural she's the older one from the two of us," I said.

"Then how about you train those powers you have so you can protect what you have."

"That was a very ninja thing for you to say," I laughed.

He gave me an annoyed look.

"Thanks Zero," I smiled jogging off ahead to catch up with my sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heiwa's you're late again," said the teacher with a disapproving look.

"Sorry sensei." I began.

"A black cat crossed out path-"

**"So we had to take the longer route"**

"Detention," she said rolling her eyes.

"Really- I don't know why you two bother with excuses you get detention anyway," laughed Hana friendly after class.

"Well at least we try-" I began

**"Look at Yuuki"** we pointed to our sleeping friend.

"Really Chairman Cross shouldn't give his daughter so much of prefect duties," sighed Kaeda.

"Yuuki-chan," said Tohru nudging the girl.

Yori smiled. Everyone was more friendly with Yuuki after the Heiwa twins arrived. 'It was probably because they enjoyed keeping Yuuki on her toes and people in class finally started to get to know Yuuki better. She has been smiling a lot more,' thought Yori

Misaki leaned her head on Yori.

"Yori-chan what's with that coy smile," questioned Misaki.

"Perhaps our little Yori has a boy she's thinking about." I grinned.

"Yori-san. You're thinking of a boy?" asked Hana excitedly.

"Tell us. We shall do a background check on him," joined in Seno flipping up his laptop.

"We should challenge him a duel," said a very otaku guy named Hayame.

This class got interesting characters why didn't the anime focus on this than all the drama and incest I will never know.

Yori sent us both glares as the girls cooed over who could be Yori's crush. Yuuki smiled groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes.

We hoped to our next victim- I mean friend... The sleeping Zero.

**"Hey Zero!"** We greeted him jolting him awake. He glared at us annoyed.

"I think we interrupted his dream" I said to Misaki.

"Zero- you have to tell us which girl you have eyes for. We want a good sister in-law," said Misaki mischievously.

"Since when are you two my sisters?" said Zero.

"Since we adopted you as our Otouto(little brother)," answered Misaki.

"Not interested," he said in voice that sounded as if he was closing down a business deal.

"How mean Zero-chan," I pouted.

"Don't call me 'chan'," he said in annoyance. Misaki and I grinned at each other.

"Why does it bother you Zero-**chan**?" asked Misaki.

"Are you embarrassed, Zero-**chan**?" I questioned.

"Zero**-chan**, when is your birthday? So big sisters can buy you a present."

"Zero-**chan**, would you like a lollipop?"

"Zero-**chan** wanna snuggle with you Nee-chans tonight."

We ended up nursing bumps on our heads as we cringed with pain.

"You guys never learn," said Yuuki shaking her head as Kaeda and Hana giggled at us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the day class girls as Yuuki tried to push them back.

The group got more frantic when the gates of the moon dorm opened and the students made their way to class. "Idol-senpai!" Yelled the voices. "Kain-senpai!" Others yelled.

"Where are those twins?!" cried Yuuki trying to push the students back.

"First day as new prefects and they leave more Yuuki-san like that," sighed Hana next to Yori. "Why do I feel we should be prepared when they do show up," said Yori.

Some of the night students heard the comment was surprised to hear they have gained new prefects.

"We have new prefects?" Inquired Aido to Yuuki and the girls got wilder on her side. "Yes, you met them Misaki and Kisa Heiwa," said Yuuki with a strained voice.

"The Siamese," remembered Aido.

I had lit up a fire cracker and threw it from the tree that Misaki and I were perched on.

We jumped down and everyone turned to our direction.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it Double."

"To protect the night class from fan-girl dangers"

"To unite all people with different natures"

"To announce to the world the coolness of Kaien Cross's dream."

"To extend our own dreams to the stars above."

"Misaki"

"Kisa"

"Team Cross blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender all fangirls or prepare to fight."

"Hell Yeah" fist punched Misaki.

We dramatically posed.

*silence and sweat drops*

"Captain Yuuki we are awaiting your orders!" I declared pushing past a flabbergasted Aido.

"You guys are late!" She accused.

"Sorry Captain"

"A cat got stuck on the tree."

**"-so we had to rescue it"** we declared.

Yuuki fumed at us and the rest of the girls began to get out of their stuper. Then she yelled at us for leaving her to be attacked by the fan girls.

"Those are the new students."

"Why are they prefects?"

"They are kind of weird"

"Listen up, anyone who pushes Yuuki today wakes up with green hair in the morning," Misaki warned.

"It's good to meet you new prefects," said Kaname sending shivers down my spine by his sudden appearance.

**"Yo!"  
**  
"That was an interesting entrance. We must have a proper introductory," said Kaname.

"Not tonight," said Misaki as she eyed a few girls' pushing Yuuki roughly.

"We have plans," I grinned already planing on sneaking into these girls' rooms.

"How rude, you should be honoured by such an invitation," bristled Ruka.

"Its okay, Ruka. Misaki-san and Kisa-san will be introduced properly to the night class tomorrow night," said Kaname entering the gates and leaving.

I walked off behind Misaki who went to talk to Seno.

The girls' who ignored our warning, we took a mental note and asked Seno to tell us who they are and got Hana to give us their dorm rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day we woke up to the wonderful sounds of screaming girls.

Misaki woke up and grinned at me. "Nobody pushes our Yuuki," she said. "I'm glad they will be taking us seriously now," I sighed flopping back in bed.

"You guys are scary," said Kaeda as we walked in class on time today. "How could you guys do that to that girl?!" asked Yuuki.

**"We broke into their dorms" **we answered.

Yuuki sighed in exasperation.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

that night we were planning on seeing Night class after our patrol.

Misaki and I were being all ninja-ish on the tree when we saw Aido with the night class girls'.

"Not so fast," said Misaki jumping in front of him.

"You know the rules," I said.

"I didn't think you would be one to stick to rules," said Aido.

Kain was behind him. Wait... This scene seems familiar.

"Hmm. You girls' have interesting blood. Smells delicious," said Aido eyes red and fangs protruding.

"Blood. A vampire!" The girls' screamed.

"No drinking blood on grounds," said Misaki now.

Aido grabbed my hand as I froze in shock. I was mesmerised by his eyes. "KISA!" Shouted Misaki.

"Aido stop," said Kain monotonously.

"Just a taste," he said. A gunshot resounded in the air and Aido just dodged it.

"Thanks Zero," said Misaki as she and Yuuki helped me to my feet. "Scary. That was close," said Aido.

I looked at Zero who pointed his gun.

Kaname appeared... We're in episode 1 of vampire knight.

Everything started to feel more real to me and I embarrassingly fainted.

**Finally the plot begins.  
I'm thinking of pairing Kisa with Aido or Zero.  
Misaki is crazy and I feel comfortable if she was with an oc. I read a lot of crazy stories with Zero with crazy ocs. It's hard to write serious 'in-character' romance scenes.  
What do you think of this chapter and pairings?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Takuma and Misaki is a really good idea. Thank you AngelicVampireGirl!

Thank you for your reviews and support: L.A.B.B Murder Cases, , Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS and Waterling.

HadaMagica93! Thanks for your PM! I really like your idea. I'm considering a Kisa/Zero pairing now but I'm not certain as I originally wanted her to be with Aido. XD. Sorry by the time I read your message I was almost done with chapter5. I am interested with the vision thing.  
  
**Chapter 5:  
**  
I woke up in my dorm. Misaki was asleep beside me holding my hand. Her eyes opened due to my movement.

"Kisa!" She cried happily hugging me.

"What happened? You just fainted. I was planning on going all Natsu Dragneel on Aido's ass when I thought he bit you!" She cried.

I remember Zero told me to talk to Misaki about how I felt and this was the best opportunity to do so.

"Misaki, I-" but a shadow behind her surprised me. It was Takuma. Why the hell was he in our dorm?

Misaki turned and sighed.

"Sorry, Takuma I fell asleep while you were talking to me," she apologised. "It's quiet alright Misaki-chan, I just wanted to tell Kisa-chan on behalf of the Night class, I apologise for Aido's actions," said Takuma.

I didn't like the way he was looking at Misaki who was still hugging me.

"Yeah, thanks. Now get out of our room," I growled.

"Kisa!" scolded Misaki hitting my head.

"It's alright Misaki-chan. I have to report to Kaname-sama now. Please, have a good rest," bowed Takuma and then took his leave.

"That was very rude, Kisa. Takuma-senpai was being nice," she reprimanded me.

"He is a bloodsucker. Don't get too close to him," I reminded. "So is Zero and Yuuki," she hissed. "They don't give you weird looks. What happened when I was asleep?" I asked.

"He helped carry you to the dorm and we talked about manga," she explained.

"You're familiar with the manga here?" I asked.

"Well when you are listening to music in your emo corner I go on net and check what this world offers in manga. It's not bad here- but the ones from our world is best," she explained."Whatever. I just don't want vampire nephews and nieces," I groaned.

"That's not for you to decide, Kisa. We can't be together forever," she pointed out tapping my head.

"Don't talk about morbid things now," I said leaning on her forehead.

"You're such a child!" She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kisa how are you feeling?" asked a concerned Yuuki.

"Good, just felt a little shaken. Hey why is too so noisy today?" I asked.

"It's Valentine day," said Yuuki ominously. "Nooooooooooo!" I cried.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki was leaning on Yori head. I was linking arms with Yuuki.

"You guys really don't understand the words 'personal space,'" sighed Yori. "Would we find it in a dictionary?" asked Misaki playfully. "Do you two even know how to use one?" asked Kaeda.

**"How mean we're not idiots,"** we said pulling out a test we recently got back today.

"Oh my word, you two has 100!" gasped Hana.

**"Yeah intelligence is required for pranks,"** we explained.

"So you guys have anyone you're interested in?" asked Hana. "Save those poor souls," prayed Kaeda.

"Actually. I'm thinking of giving Zero, Mr. Cross and Takuma a present," said Misaki gleefully. I bristled at Takuma's name.

Zero will also get a chocolate from me because he is my Otouto.

I can't give Kaien one because he is Misaki old man crush.

Yes we have old man crushes.

Mine is the hot vampire hunter, Yagari. I can't wait till he shows up.

Hell will be filled with ice if I'm gonna get stupid Takuma anything!

"Takuma-senpai?" repeated Yuuki. "Yes, he helped me out when Ki-chan fainted," pointed out Misaki. "Kisa, you fainted?" questioned a concerned Yori. "It's not something big. I didn't eat breakfast is all," I lied.

"Hey, Misaki perhaps you like Takuma-senpai," suggested Hana. Yuuki eyes perked with interest while I glared harder. "Kisa, do you not like Takuma-senpai?" questioned Yuuki noticing my dark look.

"Yuuki, quite frankly I don't like any of the Night class students," I scowled. "Really?!" said Yori surprised. "Takuma-senpai is the nicest one from all of them," pointed out Yuuki.

"Ignore Kisa, she's been a moody-Zero," Misaki said.

I rolled my eyes and sat near Zero in comfortable silence. We had reached an understanding a while ago that no matter how much he glares at us we won't go away.

He seemed a little sympathetic about my predicament with Misaki. He didn't like the Night Class either.

Though I did have a small soft spot for Aido. If didn't like how The Kirb use to hurt him. So Misaki and I like to annoy him as we do to Zero.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyaa! Aido-senpai"

"Kaname-senpaai"

"Wild-senpai accept my chocolate!"

"Let's go out on a date, Idol-senpai" I yelled joining the fan girls.

"Let's get married Wild senpai!" shouted Misaki with me.

"Take me to paris, love!"

"You can be my lover!"

"Meet my parents!"

"Let's have 30 or so babies," said Misaki winning our contest of most obscene things to say as everyone stared at us. Misaki grinned as I paid her 50 yen for winning. Yuuki hit us both on the head.

"Ah, Yuuki, your swing has gotten better," I began.

"Have you been practising with Zero," continued Misaki.

"You two! What the hell are you doing?!" growled Zero annoyed at us. He was having trouble with the girls since it was wilder.

**"We are on the case General Kiriyu,"** we said.

We got to work helping Yuuki. I watched the scene where Zero tosses Yuuki's chocolate to Kaname. I then glared at the scene with my sister who was blushing a bit as she handed hers to Takuma.

"The day is finally over!" I cried pumping my fist in the air.

"Oh, sister you forget we need to present our little Otouto with a present," said Misaki with a grin. I rivalled her grin as we looked at Zero who was beginning to turn away. "Come on little bro, we want to give you this!" she declared giving him a chocolate horse.

I gave him a chocolate gun of blood rose. He just stared at it. "You two are idiots," he declared pocketing the presents and leaving. "Aww, but we're your idiots," we declared.

He walked away- we said our goodbyes to Yuuki, Yori and some of our classmates.

"Ki-chan, Zero is going to need help," said Misaki. "I agree, we need to prevent him from biting Yuuki," I nodded.

XXXXXXXX

**Please Review people!**

**It's a short chapter, don't worry I will make this up to you guys on the next chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own vampire knight**

Bottomless- no its cool I like people's inputs. Takuma will be liked in a lovie dovie way.

After a huge debate with my internal organs, I decided I cannot make this a Zero/oc pairing. Sorry to all you Zero/oc fans. This story will be a Aido/oc pairing.

I'm sorry again. If you want to know why I decided this inquire about it in the reviews

I advice for reviewing a new chapter because I love support.

Chapter: 6  
  
**"Dorm inspection?**" both Misaki and I shivered as Chairman Cross explained to us our duties as being part of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Is there a problem?" asked the chairman looking at both of us.

Other than forgetting about this episode.

"Um, we forgot to feed our pet gold fish," said Misaki.

"His name is goldy," I added and we jetted out of the office.

"Those two probably going to hide their stuff," we heard Yuuki as we closed the door.

"We can't be caught with the stash!" I declared. "Let's put it in Aido's room," suggested Misaki.

I grinned at her, I love my sister.

We were late for class again as we snuck into Aido's room. He can sleep like a log. We could of killed him in his sleep and he wouldn't know. Sadly, Misaki said he's a few of the very little comic reliefs in this anime so his existence is needed.

So I just settled with taking a maker and writing:

**'HEIWAS WAS HERE'** on his forehead.

Misaki also stopped at Takuma's room to 'borrow' some manga.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kaname. Damn, he should be sleeping.

Caught by the Kirb.

"We were playing with Aido," answered Misaki.

He gazed at us. His brown eyes were looking while we sweated bullets.

Please don't kill us!

"Hmm. Just don't make a mess. The other purebloods might not have the same sense of humour as you two," he warned.

**"Hai Captain Kuran!"** We bowed.

**POV change:**

"Odd girls," he mumbled watching them scurry off and out the window.

They had odd powers but he won't look to deep into it. They want to protect Yuuki and that's all that matters.

They are wild cards in his game. He has Seiren checking up on their activities once in a while. They enjoy playing with people for amusement. Their presence has made Yuuki happier so thus he won't dwell too much on them.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kisa POV:  
**  
"Heiwa's you're late," said our english teacher.

**"Sorry sensei,"** we apologised.

"An old lady needed help crossing the street-" I began.

"And being law-abiding citizens, it was our duty to help her," said Misaki.

"There is no street or old ladies beside the lunch lady on this campus and you two are certainly not law-abiding," glared the teacher.

"How cruel sensei, you think so little of us," said Misaki.

"And if we didn't follow rules we would be in jail," I added.

"Detention," she said simply.

"Where were you two anyway, you missed half of the classes," said Yuuki as we made our way to the Dorms.

"Well we went to have some fun with Aido-senpai," said Misaki.

"What did you two do?" asked Yuuki darkly.

We grinned like cheshire cats. **"Let's go invade everyone's privacy,"** we said as Zero joined us for the Dorm inspection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**At the Moon Dorms.  
**  
"Hanabusa, wake up. The dorm inspection is today," said Kain who arrived into his cousin's room.

Aido stretched as he woke up. Kain stared at his face.

"What?" asked Aido confused?

"I hope everyone is awake," said Takuma bursting into Aido's room too.

*silence*

Two pairs of eyes stared at the oblivious Aido.

"Ptff!" Takuma muffled his laugh.

Aido looked at the mirror. "How did they get in my room!? What the hell is in that crate!?"He shouted frantically.

"I didn't even sense them enter," said Kain eyes wide.

"Misaki-chan told me that they are good at sneaking about," laughed Takuma as Kain helped his cousin wipe out the pen marks.

Kain approached the crate and opened it. "Fire crackers, hair dye, wigs, a stuffed cat, rope and a wooden sword," he listed all the items. Takuma noted a letter taped on the box.

"Hello! Please keep our treasured items. Zero will most likely force us to throw them away. Kisa got Aido back for trying to drink her blood so we are even now. If you want to be our friend then send all our stuff to our room after the Sun Dorm inspection... Love Misaki," said Takuma reading the letter.

XXXXXXXXX

**Sun Dorms  
**  
"I found some suspicious things. Look at this! This underwear is very lacey, she has been sneaking out to meet a boy. We must confiscate this!" declared Misaki dramatically.

"Put that back!" yelled Kaeda.

"Would you two perverts stop looking in our underwear drawer," growled Hana.

Misaki has been doing that. I guess they can't tell us apart.

"You wear similar underwear," I pointed out dryly to Misaki. She has a red one just like Kaeda's as I recalled.

"Yes, that's why I would know," said Misaki eyeing Zero seductively who ignored her.

"Misaki!" I cried causing a scene in the Sun dorm hallways.

"Kisa?" She said concern dripped in her voice.

"You have been seeing other people behind my back. I thought I was enough for you," I cried dramatically.

"Kisa, I was only joking back there. You are the only one for me," said Misaki tilting my head toward her.

"Anyway, Zero is a terrible cuddle buddy," she added.

BANG!

We both cringed as we rubbed our heads. "That hurt Ototo!" cried Misaki.

"Firstly I'm not your brother and secondly stop sprouting nonsense and finish with the inspection," growled Zero. We gulped as we felt his killing intent. "You're no fun," I pout.

We noticed Yuuki looking troubled.

She found the blood pill. Ohh the plot is becoming dark and serious.

"What's hub ub bub?" asked Misaki leaning on Yuuki.

"What?" she said trying to figure out what language Misaki spoke.

"She means, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"I just have something in my mind," she said.

"You can tell us," said Misaki. Yuuki looked at us. "Um we can talk later," she offered as she saw Kaeda look this way.

"We'll be there for you Yuu!" grinned Misaki.

"Thanks Misaki," she smiled.

Her smiled is so cute- wait what?

She can tell Misaki and I apart?

Misaki and I looked at her surprised. "How can you tell us apart?" asked Misaki.

"Well you two may look and act the same but you're different. Misaki is a pervert while Kisa is more reserved," explained Yuuki.

Wow she's like Haruhi from Ouran.

Then Yuuki went into her infamous confiscating madness. "I'm going to skip your guys room because I know you cleaned it of all evidence," said Yuuki.

We grinned at her.

**"You know us so well little sister,"** we cooed.

"Why am I the little sister. Clearly I'm older than you two," she said.

"Yuuki that's so immature," Misaki rolled her eyes. "This is why we clearly fit the older sister roles," I said to her as if she were a child.

"You two shouldn't be talking about mature," she yelled as we skipped away.

"I changed my mind," said Misaki.

"Today, Zero is going to bite Yuuki," she reminded me.

"You don't want to prevent him from biting her," I said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"What could we really substitute and Yagari Touga won't enter the scene. We could change too much. We just need to prevent sadness. We already know most things work out in the end," pointed out Misaki.

"So then what do we do?" I asked.

"Sara Shirabuki , Asato Ichijo and Rido Kuran are enemies," she declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We followed Yuuki as she ran after the levelE vampire. As in the anime Kaname appeared just in time.

"I won't let you hurt something precious to him," he said darkly.

I shivered as I saw the vampire child die. It was frightening. I was glad that Kaname covered Yuuki's eyes. She wouldn't of been able to stomach it. Misaki gripped my hand. It was so real.

We were so caught up in the heat of being in an anime. We played around a lot. That child dying was so real. We know so much could we of saved that child.

Kaname eyed us by the wall. We looked sadly away.

We went to our dorm.

Our crate was back. Wow after all the action I almost forgot.

"Bygones be bygones," read Misaki picking up a note.

"Well, Zero will be busy moping. We should give him some space and support. Aido can be our new toy," she announced.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day we noted Yuuki sported a bandage on her neck.

We made sure we were early. So we could sit close. "Are you okay Yuuki?" asked Misaki. "Don't worry," she instructed.

Misaki and I were silent the whole day. Obviously this got questioned.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" questioned the class president. He happened to be 5th interrogator.

"Well if you MUST know. I'm on my period," she said and that just got silence from everyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, remember- we're supposed to be the comic relief characters. We're supposed to lighten up the mood. We need to stop being emo!" declared Misaki strongly.

I smiled at her then pumped my fist in the air.

"We should buy a present for Takuma-senpai. His birthday is coming up," she pointed out.

"No, now you just ruined my mood," I said rolling my eyes.

We argued a bit until Misaki decided on making him a manga of her own creation. Well not exactly hers. She will just copy Death Note.

We then noticed Zero and Yuuki.

"Though I don't understand what's going on I will support you Zero!" declared Yuuki. It was a really romantic scene.

"Group hug!" cried Misaki who had to rein on Zero's parade.

We wrapped our arms around the two of them.

"I'm glad you two made up," I told the annoyed looking Zero as Yuuki laughed at our little moment.

"Sorry I worried you two," apologised Yuuki.

"Well, Yuuki. Continue smiling and that will make it up to us," grinned Misaki. Yuuki smiled as Zero removed himself.

"So did you guys know Zero was a vampire?" asked Yuuki surprising us.

"Well we knew but it wasn't our place to say anything," explained Misaki. Zero looked at us surprised obviously not expecting us to be so mature about the situation.

"As older sisters, it is our duty to watch over you two," I added.

"I'm not your brother," groaned Zero.

Ah- Zero is still our favourite toy.

**I put episod in the same chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Thank you for your support, please keep reviews coming.

Well thank you for the idea about making Kain and Aido friends with the twins. Gave me tons more ideas. More Aido in chapter 8

Chapter: 7  
  
"I'm so excited Toga will be here next," I said squealing happily next to Misaki. "Cool your oestrogen, before someone hears you," whispered Misaki looking around.

She has been paranoid for a while. Misaki told me she thinks someone is watching us. I think it's Sieren. We need to extra careful when we talk about things.

We opened the door to the Chairmen's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you have the urge, drink my blood without restraint," said Cross baring his neck at Zero.

"Heiwa blood bank is open too," said Misaki coping Cross's pose. I stood away from this one, near Yuuki.

Cross had just put the restraints on Zero in case her goes level E mad again.

POW!

Both Misaki and Cross was on the floor with huge bumps on their heads while Yuuki and I watched Zero storm out angrily.

"Normally, you would be down with them," noted Yuuki. "I can't mess up my hair," I pouted. 'Toga is coming today,' I thought dreamily

"Kisa, are you alright?" asked Yuuki.

"I'm good. The whole world is good and beautiful. Now Yuuki, let's not be late for class," I said.

"Late for class?!" she gasped as I pulled on to her.

Misaki trailed behind us. "What's wrong with her?" whispered Yuuki to Misaki.

"We have a new teacher. Apparently, he is really handsome says the rumours," answered Misaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was seated, most wondered about the new teacher and others wondered why the notorious Heiwa twins were early for class.

"They are up to something," said Kaeda as some of our classmates checked their seats for booby traps. "It could be because of the new teacher rumour," suggested Hana. "Probably, someone the twins want to play with," suggested Seno thoughtfully.

"Have mercy on his soul," sighed Yori while Yuuki sweatdropped at their paranoia.

Then, he walked in. All discussion stopped as we looked at Touga Yagari.

Long, wavy, jet-black hair, blue eyes and a muscular body. If I owed this manga/anime I would make his first appearance shirtless...

Hormones- behave!

"It appears you have heard the details. Beginning today, I Yagari Touga will be taking charge of your Ethics class. I look forward to work with you," he said in a monotonous voice.

"He's quiet handsome," murmured Yori.

"A perfect man specimen," I nodded in approval. I can feel Misaki rolling her eyes behind us.

"As for introductions. Any questions?" He asked.

"Do you have a lover?"

"Are you single?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you looking into dating?"

"Silence, let's be orderly about this. Pick up your hands if you have a question," said Seno standing up.

Kaeda had her hand up.

"What happened to you eyes?" She asked as we gaved at his cool looking eye patch. Silence was then instilled then Zero walked out. Misaki and Yuuki exchanged worried glances as I looked at the man with longing eyes.

He is so cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we not going with Yuuki and Zero outside?" I asked Misaki as she was busy writing on her desk.

"Well there is not much that can be done. Yuuki gets attacked again. Zero saves her and she has questions for Kaname. Anyway, Cross said we should be doing our duties while those two are out," said Misaki.

I glared at her. "You just want to finish your present for Takuma," I rolled my eyes.

She giggled. "I just finished the last book. Finally!" She cried happily.

"Did you at least give poor Near a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. I just made it exact as it should be. You can't change it's awesomeness," she explained.

We stood by the gates waiting for Zero and Yuuki to arrive. When we did we noted that Yuuki was really sad.

"It seems our Otouto can't even take a girl out on a date without making her cry," said Misaki.

"We will lose our imouto to Kaname because our Otouto is so incompetent," I agreed.

Zero seethed at us. Yuuki held up her hand.

"I need to talk to Kaname-senpai," she informed us. We both nodded.

**"We were about to go there anyway,"** we grinned at her.

"What are you two going to do with those blood suckers?" growled Zero.

"Today is Takuma-senpai's birthday," answered Yuuki with a smile. Misaki smiled back at her while Zero scoffed.

"I bought him a present," she added.

"Let's go," he said walking ahead of us. Misaki and I looped our arms under Yuuki and skipped to our destination.

We were greeted by Rima and Shiki. "Ahh. I hope you two aren't planing something," said Rima.

"It took us a long time to put up the decorations," pointed out Shiki.

**"Don't worry we will be good!"** We bowed.

We walked into the room of vampires. Some looked at us as if we were food. Misaki looked calm while I kept a little alert and held on to Yuuki. The atmosphere was all dark and Voldamort like.

"Yuuki-chan, Misaki-chan and Kisa-chan. You're here!" he cheered like a 8year old.

Yuuki and Misaki passed him their presents while I stood back with Zero. "Can we go now?" I asked Misaki annoyed.

"I still need to speak with Kaname-senpai," whispered Yuuki.

"Don't be so quick to go Kisa-chan," said Aido leaning over me. He moved out of the way as Zero started to move toward him. "I'm Misaki," I answered smugly. "Oh I was certain that it was Misaki-chan who had an infatuation with Takuma-senpai," he said thoughtfully.

Misaki blushed and I glared at him. "Hey, we have a truce," said Misaki breaking my glare. "Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Kisa is the stubborn twin while Misaki is more mature," pointed out Rima.

"That is true," pointed out Yuuki. Then Kaname came and the atmosphere went all Voldamorte like again.

Then he insisted for Yuuki to sit next to him. Zero gets pissed and the other vampires just watch.

I looked at Misaki as she had a thoughtful look watching the proceedings. I noticed that Aido was looking at me curiously. Amber eyes met blue.

He was going to say something when Zero pulled out his gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wonder what he wanted to say...

Misaki and I were walking silently. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts. I turned to my sister. For the first time, I don't know what she was thinking about and it made me feel nervous.

BANG!

"Gun!" shouted Misaki.

"Yagari-sama," I said dreamily.

She sweatdropped and we ran to the fountain to find Yuuki standing in front of Zero protectively.

Misaki mirrored her. "Don't Touga-sama!" I cried.

"Touga-sama?" repeated both Misaki and Yuuki.

Chairman Cross then appeared and shouted at the vampire hunter. He cried about how Yagari shouldn't touch his son and some other thing about shooting students being bad.

I was too busy starring at Yagari dreamily.

"Is she alright?" asked Yuuki's voice.

"Ignore her," advised Misaki.

**Thank you for your reviews but I want more.  
Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

More Ouran References here!:)

Thank you for your support! If you don't review, I will get bored with this story.

So REVIEW

This chapter has a bit more Aido and Kisa:)

Had tons of fun with this chapter XD

Chapter:8  
  
"Kyaaa!"

"Takuma-senpai"

"Kaname-senpai"

"Idol-senpai you're so hot."

Then cue Zero's evil death glare.

This happens every freaking day. I'm getting bored. Misaki mirrored my expression and turned toward the Takuma waving to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey did you give that guy his manga back?" I asked. (AN: Chapter6 they 'borrowed' his manga).

"Nope... Hey want to spend time in the night class today," she suggested.

I pondered this for a second before saying the obvious 'no' . Then Misaki threw a hard ball. "You get to spend more time with Touga," she grinned.

"We must prepare an epic entrance," I declared.

"Hey Zero! Don't run off!" yelled Yuuki as we snapped our heads to our favourite silver head toy.

**"Don't worry, Yuu-chan we will get him,"** declared Misaki as I ran after her.

"Hey, you two are leaving me alone with the duties!" yelled Yuuki.

We followed our little boy blue to a stable where he fell asleep under the hay stack.

"Let's draw on his face," suggested Misaki sadly we were intercepted by the white demon known as White Lily.

"What are you idiots doing here?" asked an annoyed Zero after we screamed.

"We were worried so we came to check on you-" I began.

"-but your albino Zebra had to attack us," ended Misaki with a pout. Their comment made the horse jerk toward us and we scampered to the back.

**"Keep that thing on a leash,"** we quivered.

"Tsk, It's none of your concern," he said turning his head.

"Does, it have anything to do with the Touga Yagari?" asked Misaki. We were answered with a glare.

"Did you not hear me? Go away," he glared.

"You're our Otouto we are worried about you!" shouted Misaki.

"You two are not my sisters as Kaien Cross is not my father. My family is dead," he said harshly.

"I- we don't care," I said while Misaki nodded.

"You mean a lot to us Zero. Yuuki-chan, Yori-chan, Cross-san, Takuma-senpai, our class and even you. You mean a whole lot to us. I don't care what you say. You are my brother!" she declared. She turned around and stormed off. I trailed behind her smiling as I recalled Zero's surprised face.

Well- at least Zero understands our feelings now.

Let's have fun with the night class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We scaled the classroom we knew Kaname would be in. We entered through the window surprising Ruka who jumped.

**"Yo,"** we said using the Hatake Kakashi famous look.

"What are you two doing here? This is night class," said Ruka annoyed.

"We came to return this to Takuma, thank you for letting us borrow it," grinned Misaki putting the manga on Takuma's desk.

"Thank yo- I didn't give this to you," said Takuma scratching his dead in deep thought.

"How disgusting, they stole it," sneered Ruka.

**"We didn't steal it. We borrowed without permission,"** we grinned at her then sat on Aido's lap.

"What are you doing now?" glared Ruka as she watched both her cousins give the two girls' incredulous looks. Misaki took out some pop-corn and I my soda.

"Having some dinner," answered Misaki her mouth full of pop-corn.

"There are empty seats available," pointed out Rima who ate her pocky.

"Ahh, that's no fun. Aido's lap is more comfortable," I answered blankly as I was going with Misaki's idea.

"It's fine with me. I have a wonderful view of their necks," grinned Aido.

"Look, but no biting," said Misaki flippantly. Kaname came in giving us questioning looks.

"We got bored," answered Misaki to the pure blood.

"Yeah Yuu-chan is all depressed over Zero and Zero is being all emo. So we decided to get some cheering up ideas from our new pets- I mean friends. Kain and Aido!" I declared.

"We didn't hear any of that," said Kain.

"You didn't let us get to that," answered Misaki rolling her eyes.

"I don't think its quiet wise for you two to be here. After all this is night class," said Kaname and his red eyes.

"Ah, well it's your class Mr. President. You can keep us safe," shrugged Misaki. Ruka was going to say something when Touga Yagari walked in.

The room went silent and Voldemort like.

"Beginning today, I will be teaching Ethics. I am Touga Yagari. I look forward to be working with you vampires," announced Yagari.

Wow- he is so cool.

"Yagari is said to be the Number 1 vampire hunter," said Ruka.

"Gunfire last night was from him after all?" said Aido looking at his cousin.

"Are you spying on the knight class or is there a vampire you want to kill her? sensei," questioned Kaname.

Misaki and I turned our gaze to Yagari.

"Nice to meet you, Kaname Kuran. Unfortunately my execution list is completely blank. If you fall asleep in my class, be careful," he warned.

"What you say about Kaname?!" growled Ruka.

Cut it out Ruka," warned Kain.

"Be careful sensei," warned Kaname.

Now cue red eyes and an ominous/dark atmosphere.

This is epic

...

Misaki started to crunch on her pop corn while I slipped on my almost empty soda.

"I can just feel the tension," whispered Misaki. "It's like we're actually there," I nodded like we were watching a 3D movie. "You two are here," deadpanned Aido.

He was ignored.

"Gut him, Touga-dono!" I pumped my fist.

"Don't root on the guy who shot our precious Otouto," complained Misaki.

"What are you prefects doing here?" asked Touga dangerously.

"The question is what we aren't doing here?" countered Misaki.

"This class is for the night class, so leave," he told her.

"How do you know we don't belong in night class?" she challenged.

"I could shoot you to check. If you turn to dust you have my apologies for the mix up," he said bluntly.

"Maybe we should go Misaki," I began feeling a little uncomfortable. "Heck no! How can you like this prick, Kisa! He is such a jerk. Kaname-senpai is way better than him!" declared Misaki.

"What do you mean better!? You always choose a vampire over your own race!" I countered annoyed.

"Hey don't fight," instructed Kain.

"Yeah, calm down," said Aido patting both our shoulders since we were both screaming in his ear.

"You know what Kisa! You're too stubborn. As Aido pointed out you are the stubborn one right!" said Misaki as she looked at Aido.

"Well she is stubbor-" began Aido.

"Stay out of it! Misaki, you're so annoying. You're the older one but you still wake up in the middle of the night to sleep in the same bed as me!" I continued.

"Well, it's not like it's great sleeping next to you. You hog all the blankets!" she continued.

"Fight outside," instructed Yagari.

He was ignored(sorry Touga-kunT.T)

We just glared at each other.

"You're annoying."

"You're more annoying."

**"Your mother wears too much make-up!"** We both turned around crossing my arms.

"I'm taking the window out of here!" declared Misaki.

"Take it! I'm taking the door like a sane person. I'm also bunking with Yuuki tonight!" I declared.

"Not unless, I get there first!" yelled Misaki jumping out the window.

...

...

...

"What just happened?" asked Ruka.

"A family feud," said Rima blinking a few times.

"Aido, you shouldn't have called Kisa-chan stubborn," sighed Takuma

"This isn't my fault," glared Aido.

"Oi, pay attention," said Yagari beginning his lesson.

A brief silence was followed.

"Hey won't they have the same mother if they are twins," pointed out Shiki.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you sleeping in my room?" asked Yori. "I had a fight with Misaki. She got to Yuuki's place first," I pouted.

"Just sleep in your own room then. She's not there," said Yori.

"No, there is to much sad memories there," I said solemnly.

"You talk as if she's dead," said Yori bluntly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, Misaki and I arrived to class early. I had dyed my hair green. While Misali was blonde.

"What's up with your hair?" asked Kaeda.

"I'm sick of looking like Misaki," I growled.

"Fighting," explained Yori tired.

"I didn't know the twins could fight with each other," said Tohru wide-eyed.

We sat on either side of Zero when class started.

"Hey, Zero can you tell Misaki to stop kicking her legs. She is distracting me," I hissed/whispered.

"Hey, Zero tell Kisa to change her hair colour she looks like a Moss head," counted Misaki.

"Zero, tell her that she should just mind her own business."

"Zero, tell her that she is so annoying!"

"Tell her she's more annoying."

BANG!

"You two are both annoying now shut up!" growled Zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Place: dorm gates.  
When: after day class classes  
Objection: fan girl control.  
_  
"Are they still fighting?" asked Kain looking the twins glare at each other as they held the fan girls back

"Sadly," sighed Yuuki sadly.

"What are they fighting about in the first place?" asked Shiki.

Overhearing their conversation I answered :"I'm not stubborn!"

"So are they blaming Aido?" noted Ruka.

"Go apologise. Maybe the way you said it made her angry," suggested Yuuki.

"No way," said Aido crossing his arms. Yuuki looked at floor sadly. "Maybe I couls ask Kaname-senpai for advise," said Yuuki.

"Yuuki, this isn't your problem. Aido said the wrong thing so he should take responsibility," assured Kaname. Aido nodded as it was a indirect order from the pureblood.

"I'm sorry!" he told me.

"For what?" my eyes narrowed. "For escalating your fight with Misaki though I still don't understand how my simple statement would start all this but could you two stop fighting?" asked Aido sincerely.

He said a mouthful. Maybe he likes the sound of his own voice. Well his voice is sexy and- WHAT AM THINKING?!

Okay, remember the plan.

"Fine but you have to make it up to us," I pout.

"Yeah whatever," he said.

"A man can't go back on his word," I warned him.

"Sure," he said.

"You have to accompany us on one prank," I said.

"Sure." He said absentmindedly

"Invite us to your famous vacation home when the holidays begin," I continued.

"Sure... What wait!" began Aido.

"Misaki! I'm so sorry!" I cried ignoring him.

"I'm sorry too, Ki-chan!" cried Misaki and we both hugged.

"By the way Aido-"

"As Kisa said-"

**"A man does not go back on his word," **we stuck out or tongues at him.

Aido turned to stone. "He has been wiped," noted Rima.

"Correct word would be duped," said Ruka annoyed.

"Hanabusa you idiot," she added. "Well it would teach him to be careful what he says," said Kaname flippantly.

"I was really worried about them too," bristled Yuuki who got her revenge by hitting us.

"Cross Academy has become livelier," noted Shiki as they watched Yuuki chase after the twins when they were closing the gate and some of the day class girls left.

Tohru, Kaeda, Hana, Seno and Hayame cheered Yuuki on to skin them. While Yori sighed at the noise. Zero was retreating away and Yuuki seemed happy.

Kaname watched this and smirked. As long as these two can make Yuuki happy.

**End of chapter8. I was waiting for this one.  
Please review people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

I have a plan for the story and I might turn one of the twins into a vampire. So I'm sorry if I might disappoint you but this was my intention from the beginning of the story. I can't have everything go too smooth with the twins and complications has to occur to keep me from having a writers block.

SmileRen- yes, I'm in love with the twins!

Sora, waterling and Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS you rock! Keep your reviews coming!

I'm also writing as much scenes with the twins I can now. I'm not going to write as much after Hio's appearance

Chapter: 9  
  
You probably may wonder why we would like to accompany Aido to his vacation home. Simple answer would be because we would meet Sara Shirabuki. Misaki hates her because she plays with Takuma.

In addition I get to annoy Aido more. For some reason he has become my favourite toy now. Zero though amusing at times always ends up hitting us while Aido may just insult/tease or apply revenge.

I turned to my sister. Zero had just come out of isolation and I'm just sitting in my room bored. Misaki on the other hand was busy hacking into the school system to get a few last minute details about our selves in.

"Let's go to the shooting range!" declared Misaki.

I nodded since we planned to annoy Zero.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That's perverted! That's like I'm being peered into and I don't like it!" yelled Yuuki. She slammed the door running past us too upset to notice.

Damn we missed the whole discussion. Time to act oblivious.

We opened the door. "Yuuki?" Called Zero expectantly.

**"No, even better, your older sisters!"** we grinned.

He rolled his eyes and continued loading his gun. "You're not my sisters," he growled.

"We can see that, since we didn't raise you to be perverted to girls. We heard Yuuki," explained Misaki.

"Our little brother should be spanked for hurting, little sister," I laughed.

"You two know I'm armed with a gun," glared Zero.

"He's threatening us Misaki!" I gasped.

"Jokes aside, you should watch what you say to Yuuki. We like her. It's not like she led you on. You know she's been in love with Kaname-senpai for a long time," said Misaki with a serious expression.

"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"She told us about her past. We know Kaname saved her from a vampire attack. She's an honest person, you probably know she's been in love with Kaname all this time," I joined in the conversation.

"What is the point of this conversation?" Questioned Zero darkly.

"We just don't want you to hurt Yuuki. You really upseted her," explained Misaki.

"We know you like her, so stop being so jealous at the mention of Kaname," I rolled my eyes.

"That's not-" he began defensively but we turned around and walked away.

I'm feeling a little moody. I hate that Yuuki is gonna have her nightmares now and we can't help her. I didn't care in the anime but I cared now for her. She was our friend and we didn't like to see her in pain.

Misaki and I lounged on a tree in front of the dorms. We waited for Kaname and Zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohh finally. I watched from a tree with Misaki as Kaname and Zero looked at each other.

"You never brought up the reason why I overlook your existence. I also understand how weak the peace in Cross Academy is. That's why I thought who in this miniature garden could be of use to Yuuki now? If it's you, you won't betray her. Because it has that much going for it. That's why you're allowed to live, Zero. By me," announced Kaname being a Kirb.

Misaki and I jumped down from the tree.

"You two," mumbled Kaname who saw us first, startling Zero.

**"Don't threaten our Otouto,"** we said.

"I'm not your Otouto,"glared Zero.

Kaname tilted his head in confusion at us. We stared back in silence. "You two are odd humans. That story about being experimentations is quiet odd. I have yet to investigate that. No matter, you two would never hurt Yuuki and I won't remove such weeds in the garden since you keep her happy," noted Kaname.

"Hey, don't give us that. I thought we are friends. If we both want to protect Yuuki and this school then we are on the same boat," said Misaki.

I glared at Misaki. Why does she care what Kaname the Kirb thinks of us.

"Hmm," said Kaname and he began to walk away. Zero, Misaki and I watched him cautiously.

...

...

"Otouto if you're scared to sleep tonight-" began Misaki.

"We can keep you company since-"

**"We will protect you!" **We declared.

Zero looked at us. I didn't know or understand that look. We seemed to want to ask something. Was he considering our offer. He looked like he wanted to open up to us. Excitement filled me.

"Then we can take a bath together," added Misaki which earned a hit on her head.

Zero stormed off. Damn.. We almost got him.

XXXXXXXX

At the Moon Dorms, early that morning.

"Kaname!" Called Takuma. There was no answer since Kaname was being all depressed like over Yuuki.

"Goodnight," said Takuma defeated he turned to see us with some of the moon dorm residence.

He gave us a 'why are you in the moon dorm look' before looking at Rima.

"Dorm leader Kuran is isolating himself in his room, isn't he?" asked Rima.

"You didn't do something again, did you?" asked Kain looking at Aido.

"Why would I?!" yelled Aido defensively.

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Misaki. "Yeah, you always DO something," I pointed out leaning on Rima who looked at us questionally.

"That is, if I did, I would be reprimanded at that time," he said sheepishly then glared at Misaki and I.

"That's right," remembered Kain as he looked at Ruka concerned.

"Why the hell are you two here?!" Aido demanded as he pointed his finger at us.

"We got bored," we answered yawning at his dramatic pointing finger.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he just has something to think about. Well let us sleep well," assured Takuma looking at Ruka.

Takuma was obviously use to our weirdness. He turned to be stopped by his maid who carried a stack of manga.

My attention strayed to Aido. Why was my face heating up?

I just learnt to tolerate them. I can't like vampires.

Yeah, he is handsome but I can't like HIM. He isn't human and I'm not an idiot like Bella Swan or Elena Gilbert. I like the guys who kill vampires like Toga-sama and Dean Winchester.

Yes!

Think of shirtless Dean Winchester.

Oh that hot body and that sexy-

"Hey Kisa, you're drooling on Rima's head," whispered Misaki. I coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry Rima," I apologised.

"It's okay," she said but I still saw an irked look about being drooled on.

"No it can't be," we heard Takuma as our attention was moved to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Shiki.

"My-my grandfather is... Coming here tonight!" he cried.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Both Misaki and I screamed in union clutching Takuma for dear life causing the three of us to fall in an ungraceful heap on the floor

We got WTF looks from the rest of the night class students.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I hate Ichijou Asatoo...

Misaki and I were sitting on Aido's lap as Takuma explained about his grandfather.

Misaki was braiding his hair and I was trying not to blush as I leaned on Misaki. Aido was too engrossed with the conversation to notice us.

"And what is this Ichijou coming for?" said a new voice which was Kain.

"I don't know," answered Takuma in defeat.

"Nothing more than to scare people. Senators have the highest command in our world. But they are not our kings," stated Ruka finally.

"Well, that's right but-" began Takuma probably thinking of Kaname.

"Kaname is being a Drama Queen and Takuma is worried that his grandfather would destroy our peace her!" I said.

"Don't you dare-" began Ruka.

"We know, 'insult Kaname'," mimic Misaki waving her hand carelessly

"Anyway, we won't like our peace disturbed either," I began.

"-so as prefects we won't let Asatoo touch Kaname-senpai," grinned Misaki.

"You think the senate would hurt Kaname-sama?" asked Ruka eyebrow raised.

"We, don't. But we can tell that Kaname-senpai is probably vulnerable now. So let us also protect him," said Misaki.

"Why would you two do that. I would assume you hated Kaname-sama?" Inquired Aido suspiciously.

"We don't hate him. As long as he is special to Yuuki then he is family," I grinned with Misaki.

They looked at us, we looked at them with confident grins.

"Wait, why are you two here?" asked Takuma.

Maybe Takuma doesn't know us and he's just oblivious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if he is really that scary? Grandfather Senator" pondered Ruka.

"Well, he is a monster who has lived ten times longer than us. That's why everyone has missed class and is here," said Kain.

We stood coolly next to him leaning on him.

"He's admitting to it completely," said Rima.

"I'm afraid as well. However, compared to dorm leader Kuran, I wonder who is scarier?" Thought Shiki.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" said Aido like a 'mr know it all'

Where was kelly clarkson when you need her.

"If it's so obvious what's the answer?" I sneered.

"What's your issue? You have been glaring at me from the annoying. If it's anything I should be glaring at you after the stunt you and your sister pulled," he snapped.

"Hey don't you raise your voice at my sister!" glared Misaki.

"Yeah-" I began but Shiki used both his hands to muffle both Misaki and I.

"Shhh, you two talk too much," he said and we noted some night time students looking at us.

"Kaname. It's okay. It's nothing for you to go out of your way to come for. I'm sure grandfather has something to say for me," said Takuma and all our attention was behind us to the door.

"I haven't seen him in a while. I just want to greet him. Is that wrong?" asked Kaname.

"I WANT TO ADOPT HIM KISA!" declared Misaki excitedly having gotten out of Shiki's gasp.

"Why would you want to adopt kaname?" I scoffed.

"He is so polite. This is what our littlest Otouto needs! He needs guidance! That way he can get the girl," she grinned.

"He threatened out littlest Otouto!" I pointed out.

"Hey Naruto has his Sasuke and Ichigo has Ishida andd Natsu has Gray and Edward Elric has Roy Mustang and Ash Ketham has Gary and Yugi Moto has Seto and-"

"I GET IT! We will adopt him!" I declared.

"Good, I was running out of rival slash friends," she grinned.

"What are you to talking abou-" began Aido after some silence but was interrupted by an opening door.

Ahh... Its Asatoo. Enemy number4 on the Heiwa hit list.

Heiwa hit list:  
1. Barney the purple dinosaur  
2. Rido Kuran  
3. Sara Subaki  
4. Asatoo Ichijo  
5. Orichimaru.  
6. Sakura Haruno(also on the slap list which shall be revealed later in this story)

"Such a lively welcome. However, I have only come to see the cute face of my grandson. There is nothing to abuse yourselves over," he said dressed in a trench coat and looking all annoying and shit.

"It's nice to see you're healthy above anything else," said Kaname.

It's not nice.

"The time when you abruptly rejected me as your guardian... It's been a while since then, Kaname-sama," he smirked

"He was probably put off by the guy's paedophile vibe," whispered Misaki and I held down a giggled.

"I didn't want to be spoiled," explained Kaname pleasantly.

The conversation continued and suddenly got messy when Asatoo reached out for Kaname's hand.

We jumped up into action.

**"RED CARD!"  
**  
Instead off Ruka pulling Kaname back I did and Misaki took Aido's place.

"Nah-uh-ah," said Misaki wagging her finger as scolding a child.

"No, touchy the dorm president. You might upset someone," she explained.

"Or some somebodies," I added.

We jumped back and grinned.

"Who are these humans doing in the night class?" asked Asatoo in a not too kind way.

(AN: more Ouran stolen references)

"One... Good looks that attract the public eye," said Misaki. I grinned- Oh the memories of this.

I stepped in and continued "Two... More awesomeness than you could imagine."

Misaki winked at Takuma's bewildered face and said "Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook..."

"the hideous wickedness of this world-" I grinned at her.

"That's what makes up the Cross Academy Prefects!" Fist pumped Misaki proudly.

Everyone stood around us and shouted in union

**"We're here! Watch out!"  
**  
We made an explosion of fire which had the inials CA on it as we posed a power ranger pose.

My hands on hips and heads held high while Misaki had her hand saluted up like a soldier.

*cricket noises*

WTF FACES

...

"Please excuse the Heiwa twins," apologised Kaname turning his gaze to Asatoo.

"They have inhuman abilities which Kaien Cross reported," he said in deep thought.

"How can you two behave like that with the senator around," groaned Ruka.

"You are causing Kaname-sama trouble," she added.

"Hey they jumped in for us. I know you were ready to," pointed out Rima.

Anyway, no one got bitch-slapped and Asatoo didn't pedo-ish Kaname again but we did get studied a lot by him.

Later Misaki and I lounged on the stairs while we assumed Ruka got turned down by Kaname again while Asatoo was being an ass to Takuma.

We watched Yuuki awkwardly greet the senator.

We giggled at her awkwardness and then suddenly a hand took us by surprise slapping the back of our heads.

**"OW!"** We cried.

We turned from our crouching posture to see Zero towering over us. "Where have you two been all day?" he asked darkly.

"Well, um. There was a child being molestered-" began Misaki.

"His name is Kirb-" I added.

**"We saved him!"** We declared.

"You missed class and left us to do all the prefect duties," pointed out Yuuki.

Why are Yuuki and Zero looking like parents who discipline their children. Asatoo was already moving with Zero.

"Yuuki, keep working hard," said Kaname.

Yuuki blushes cutely. Aww.

"Kaname-senpai, for yesterday. Thank you very much!" She said to the confused face of Kaname.

Then, Misaki and I were dragged by our collars by Yuuki.

"Yuuki is pretty strong for being so tiny," I said as I allowed myself to be pulled.

"She's cheaper than a taxi," grinned Misaki.

"She's cuter than one too. Did you see her blush with Kaname?" I asked.

I could sense Yuuki getting flustered.

"Aww, young love. A girl in love with her senpai," grinned Misaki.

That's how we ended up in the fountain for the first time.

Wow Yuuki can really throw.

"I think she spends too much time with Zero," said Misaki.

**End of chapter.**

What do you think?  
Your reviews make me want to continue!


End file.
